Shadow's in the dark
by jaytenofthedragonsblade
Summary: When Tsukune's Cusin transfers in from Okinawa All hell Brakes lose but not before Tsukune Finds out that he Has very powerful Monster Blood in him can And trust me he'll need it in order to Become the hero that he was always meant to be. R&R Rated M For blood latter Chapters and langauge.


Ok… This is a fic I have been thanking about for a long time now R&R tell me what you thank Witch ever of my fics gets the most R I will work on first And will have A update at least once a week the other will be worked on I just can guarantee once a week updates  
Now on with the good stuff  
I Do not in any way have a right to claim that Rosario + Vampier is in any way shape or form mine…

"Ok that's all for today class/" Mrs. Nekonome said as the bell rang. "Oh wait MR. Aono I need to see you before you go."  
Tsukune waited tell the rest of the class left Moka Kurumu Mizore and Yukari gave him a smile as they went and told him they would wait outside for him.  
He walked to the front and stood before his teacher and club advisor.  
"Mr. Aono I'm sorry." she said lowering her head "I forgot to give this to you the last three days." she added a look of distress on her face holding out a small weight envelope. "Can You forgive me?"  
"Of cores." He said with a smile "Honestly I was afraid you where going to say something about my last test scores." He said rubbing the back of his head with one hand and taking the letter with the other. Looking at it "Oh its from my cousin Dieskai from Okinawa." He opened the letter and read it right there instantly the blood drained from his face he trend on his heals and ran for the door. Running past the girls not even giving them a glance. "Pleas Don't fallow me he yield back to them." He stopped and turn d at the last second. Its nothing dangerous I just need to take care of some things I'll see you all at the news room promes one hour ok?" They all nodded.  
"Alright lets go." Kurumu shouted when he was out of ear shoot. "I want to know what he's up too."  
"No you guys. It was important to him that we don't fallow him or he wouldn't have told us where to meet him and given a time." Moka said "But that doesn't mean that if he is even a second late I'm not going after him." She added sweetly. "Now all of us to the news room." she said looking at Mizore who was trying to sneak away.  
Tsukune on the other hand was now crashing through the forest with reckless abandon. No first Kyoko and now Dieskai shows up what next mom showing up if only Mrs. Nekonome had given me that letter sooner I could have warned him not to come hear why me. He thought as he crashed though into the clearing seeing the bus starting to pull away "No stop the bus!" he yield but it was to late the it was already in the tunnle and gone.  
"Hay cuse." Dieskai said holding up his right hand. "Long time no see."  
Tsukune looked at his cousin they it had been years sense they last saw each other he had Light Brown hair that was cut short and down to the skin on the sides he was tall about five eight not to muscular his cestnut brown eyes shined at him along with a smile Tsukune shook his head.  
"We have to get you out of hear."  
"Why I told you in the letter that I was transferring to Yokai. I just can't leave." He said putting his hands up.  
"You don't understand This place isn't normal its dangerous." Tsukune almost yield.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How do I say this." Tsukune started 'I can't just tell him this school is for monsters.' he thought to him self. "This place isn't for people like us."  
Dieskai smiled "Yes it is for people like us." Dieskai said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tsukune I'm going to say this as gently as I can. Your not Human."  
The look of shook on Tsukune's face was priceless there was no way to describe it. "W-What?"  
"We are not Human man." Dieskai said again. "We are monsters in a way but we have Human blood that's why we smell Human in our human form your Mom forgot to tell you and remove the blood seal that binds your power." Dieskei said shaking his head. "She also wanted me to tell you that she was sorry if she caused you any problems she knows what this school is but she was so exited when the dean excepted you that she forgot then never remembered to tell you when you where home last with all the excitement. Dude you're a monster just like me and every one else hear. Did you really thank you could take on Moka's father with just a little bit of vampier blood hell not a chance."  
Tsukune fell to his knees tears welling in his eyes. 'Its not true it cant be true.' he shook his head. "All the pain all the hiding." he started "I almost died last year." He yelled "All because I stayed at this school thanking I was Human."  
"Dude didn't you wander why you felt so comfortable hear even though you new they where Monsters Its because in the back of your mind you knew what you really where and I'm sorry for that but I'll tell you what I will do my best to help you learn your new power." he said taking out a scroll and unrolling it in front of them. "It's your choice of what to do if you want you can unleash your power but once you do there is no going back all you have to do is cut your hand and place it on the seal." he said pointing at the scroll.  
Tsukune frowned. Shook his head then looked at his cousin with a small grin "Got a knife?"  
"Yup." He said pulling it from his boot "Roll Nine never leave home with out one." then handed it to him and steeped back a far distance smilling. Tsukune cut his hand then placed it to the seal Instantly his Energy released in a pillar of Black red and silver light Dieskei was forced to cover his face his hands in a x and pushed back his feet digging trenches in the ground he released his own blue and silver energy to keep from being blown away.  
Tsukune on the other hand felt the incredible serge of power through his entire body his musicals tensed and relaxed he could feel them getting stronger he all he could see was a golden light then a figure in black full plate armor the stomach was open with silver dragon tattoos adorning his stomach the shoulders where spiked and hands where clawed along with his feet from his back swung a set of pleated plates that looked like a tail coming from his shoulders every spick turned from the black to blood red his hair was slightly longer and silver with red tips two silver tattoo in the form of a dragons circled his eyes that where blood red with the blackest pupils that he had ever seen they wert slitted like inner Moka's but normal human eyes. "We are one. once more my friend welcome me and you will know all that I know." The figure said holding out his hand." Tsukune nodded and took his hand then the light faded and he stood in the forest he was in before but now he wore the armor he had seen before he had the feeling that he looked the same as the him he had just seen as well. He looked at his hands he instinctively knew what to do next he transformed back to his normal self then turned to Dieskei. "No one is to know about this not even my friends got that."  
Dieskei raised two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute "You got it bro. So how's it feel to be an S-class monster?"  
"I don't feel all that different a lot stronger maybe but I'm still my self I was kind of wearied about that really so what kind of monsters are we?" He new the answer as the question left his tong but he couldn't stop it in time.  
"An old one we are called Dragon mages the blood of dragons runs though us well sneak out at night to train you up but for now we should stop talking about this I can feel a few people moving towards us."  
Tsukune closed his eyes he could also feel them and knew it was his friends. "You're the one that released all that energy Ok? And I'm a battle dragon."  
"Yeah no problem. I can do that much though mine is colder being a Ice dragon mage. Battle dragon man that's rare."

********  
A few seconds ago in the News room  
"Ah wheres Tsukune shouldn't he be back by know?" Kurumu complained.  
"Its only been twenty minutes." Mizore dead paned.  
"Ah it feels like its been ages."  
with thoughts words the hair on the back of there necks stood up every one jumped to there feet and turned towards the energy that they all felt released  
"Tsukune." Escaped all of there lips at the same time. As they all rushed out of the room towards the place Kurumu picked all of them up and began flying as faster then she ever thought she could.  
The first to land was Moka in-between Tsukune and the new man they had never seen before. Yukari landed to his left wand ready and Mizore to his right ice claws poised Kurumu hovered above ready to strike.  
"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine sorry guys I guess I should introduce you this is my cousin Dieskei turns out he's a monster. And as you pry all felt a really strong one." He said rubbing the back of his head "He said he's something called a Dragon mage don't worry though he wont tell anyone about me though."  
Every one sweat dropped. And looked back at the man.  
"You're a dragon mage I have only heard legends about them there really reclusive." Yukari asked  
"Not really we are social monsters Its just that we blend in so well with Humans that we stay mostly with them and most of us try to stay under the radar most the time we do like to be around witches though." He said with a charming smile.  
"Sorry about that we are just all really protective of Tsukune." Moka said. Rubbing the back of her head.  
"No if anything I should be thanking you for watching out for him all this time. I hope he didn't cause you all to much trouble. Know that im hear I will take over watching out for him."  
"No…" Moka said stepping forward. Dieskei tilted his head. "I mean it was our pleasers to watch out for him. And are all more then willing to help."  
"No. None of you are above b-class I mean come on pinkie you're the lowest of them all what are you D-class?" all of them looked taken back they all started to step forward.  
But Moka stopped them holding out her hands she had a hurt look on her face but then it changed to a determined one she turned and took Tsukune's hand and placed it on her Rosary then pulled.  
In a blinding flash Moka's hair turned silver and eyes red her womanly assets grew in size her expression changed and the little baby fat on her face was now gone she turned and glared at the new boy gritted her teeth then charged him faster then the eye could see Tsukune was the only one that fallowed her Zigzag motions then she appeared behind Dieskei and shouted "You should really." She raised her foot up then brought it down on his head the look of pain on his face would have been comical if not for the fact that Tsukune was wearied about him. His eyes where nearly popping out of his head his Tung was that of a snacks and his cheeks where bright red before Tsukune could stop them the other girls jumped.  
Shouting things like. "will show you Who will watch out For Tsukune." Thank your mister big in town ah will teach you."  
Then Kyo bat appeared and said "This episodes big show down took a whapping Three and a half seconds If you can call it that Weee."  
Moka made her way back to Tsukune then took her rosary from him "Sorry… he's not dead though I just needed to show him who was in charge hear." She looked into his eye a half smile on her face Then slipped on the rosary. She changed back to normal then fell into his arms. "Its alright." he whispered "You will always watch over me I know that." then went to low for even her to hear him. "But soon I will watch over you as well I love you Moka both of you." He could never say it out load right now the reason that he was so sad during the time Moka was without her Rosary was because he didn't get to see them both every day. And the feeling of halving her in his arms when she passed out. He looked up the girls where still beating Dieskai.  
"Ok Girls that enough now." He said smiling at them.  
"Ya-hoo hooo. We really beat the crap out of him." Kurumu yeild gloming on to him.  
"Yeah…" Yukari Called out.  
"He wont be unthawed for an hour at the most." She said holding a Dieskai ice sculpt Cher over her shoulder."  
"You didn't have to go that far guy I would have told him what's up."  
"Sorry Tsukune. I just didn't want him to thank he could take you away from me."

_Thats all for today more soon if you want it_


End file.
